foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Knight (1992 Pilot)
Summary While searching for a serial killer who drains his victims' blood, Nick Knight discovers that the Royal Ontario Museum is exhibiting a jade cup that may offer a chance to end his vampire curse. His temporary partner, Don Schanke, tracks down leads in the human world; but Nick believes that the murders may be the work of the man who made him a vampire almost 800 years ago. Guest Cast * Christine Reeves......Dr. Alyce Hunter * Nikki deBoer......Jeannie * George Buza......Doctor Dave * Zack Ward......Topper * Graham McPherson......Donald Fenner * Jodi Pape......the reporter * Philip Jarrett......Dedrick * Helene Rousse......Nick's first victim * Bryan Renfro......the crazed gunman * Quyen Hua......the hostage * Lila Yee......the woman who asks Nick's help * Darren Andrea * Billy Buttery * Christopher Crumb * Reg Dreger * Michael Gencher * Roy Lewis Detailed Story Recap In an ancient, candle filled room a beautiful, dark haired woman clothed in a thin gown approaches an unknown person. On-screen text tells the viewer the place and year: Paris, 1228. She greets the unknown man with affection, speaking in French, before she takes his offered hand and kisses him passionately. The music from a lone string instrument can be heard in the background. The woman leads the man towards the source of the music and the room's third occupant, who also greets the man warmly. After a declaration of thirst the man is led away by the musician with the promise of a kill. Police sirens wail in a modern city as an unknown being flies through the nighttime sky. The exterior of a large museum looms below. Inside a night patrolman makes his rounds amongst the exhibits. Now inside, the unknown being, silently stalks the security guard. A glass display case with a dark, carved cup comes into the foreground and the unknown being breaks the glass, alerting the guard. He turns around in surprise—and is attacked. Detective Nick Knight arrives at the scene of the museum murder and is immediately surrounded by a throng of reporters. He's chagrined when a reporter refers to the death of the security guard as a "vampire murder". Nick tries to tear himself away but the reporter is persistent. Turning to her, he tells her to "Go home." Slightly mesmerized, she agrees to his suggestion and Nick makes his escape with a uniformed cop. Detective Don Schanke has already arrived at the scene and he's critiquing a police photographer's methods. Schanke berates Nick for showing up late and what he sees as Nick's inability to solve a string of murders in which almost all the blood in the victims is missing. Taking control of the investigation Nick questions the assistant curator, Dr. Alyce Hunter, who discovered the body. Nick expresses interest in the subject of the exhibit where the murder occurred and Alyce is impressed with his so called "amateur" knowledge. The discussion turns to the alleged curse that accompanies the source of the exhibit's artifacts. Nick inquires as to whether the jade cup that was stolen from the display was from the same archaeological site. Alyce confirms that it was. The cup was extremely rare and used to drink the blood of sacrificial victims. Dr. Natalie Lambert, prepares a cup of an unknown green substance while Nick lingers behind her. She hands the cup to Nick and instructs him to drink. He manages one sip before he promptly spits it out into a nearby sink. Natalie reminds Nick that what she gives him is good for him. No longer wanting to be the object of scrutiny Nick reminds Natalie about the body of the museum guard that lies on her autopsy bay. Natalie informs him that the cause of death was similar to the previous victims. However, this victim had two small puncture wounds in his neck. Natalie asks if it's something she should be concerned about. Nick doesn't answer her. At the police station Captain Joe Stonetree explains to Nick his and the mayor's concerns about the investigation. There are four bloodless bodies and still no substantial leads. Nick's common link of the victims being homeless went out the window with the security guard murder. The vampire angle the media is using isn't helping things either. Nick doesn't like the sound of where things are going. Stonetree reminds him that he's been doing Nick a lot of favors. Nick claimed an allergy to the sun so he was allowed to only work nights. He also asked to work alone and against his better judgment Stonetree agreed. However, the severity and scrutiny on the case will not allow Stonetree to have the investigation stop at sunrise. Nick will be assigned a temporary parter—and it will be Schanke. Nick is not amused. On his way home Nick stops to talk to a homeless trio he's befriended, teenagers Jeannie and Topper and the much older Dr. Dave. Nick brought them some cheeseburgers and extends another invitation for them to sleep in his garage. He still feels strongly about his theory that the killer will target only the homeless. They thank him for the offer but they decline once again. Nick drives his 1962 Cadillac to a warehouse he's converted into a loft. Inside are numerous half finished canvases and an assortment of art supplies. He reaches for a remote control that instantly lowers metal shutters over the windows to keep out the rising sun. Nick opens his refrigerator to reveal several unmarked wine bottles. He reaches for the nearest one and carries it to the fireplace where a cup awaits. Nick fills the cup and takes a quick drink. The cup he's holding is similar to the jade cup that was stolen from the museum. Nick refills and takes another drink. Upon lowering the cup some red liquid clings to his lower lip. He's drinking blood. Historical Flashbacks Vampire Lore Fan Fiction Quotes SCHANKE: "Can you believe they put a guy like this in homicide? Falls apart when he sees a little salsa picante." NATALIE: "Here drink this." NICK: "What is it?" NATALIE: "Grasshopper buns, eye of newt. What the hell do you care? Just drink it!" NATALIE: "Have you ever noticed how you can take a simple little thing like--oh, say, drinking tea--and turn it into a gigantic theatrical production?" NATALIE: "How's your tan coming?" NICK: "Well I'm up to about 10 minutes on the sunbed." NATALIE: "Oh, a regular George Hamilton." LACROIX: "Mortals die. Does it really matter how or when?" STONETREE: "Look, I've been doing you a lot of favors. You tell me you're allergic to sunlight so I put you on the night shift. Then you want to work alone. My instincts are kicking me in the face but I say 'OK let him work alone'. But I am not going to stop this investigation when the sun comes up." SCHANKE: "You know why don't you drive a nice, clean city car? A regular beater. I mean we all know you're Joe Cool but I think--" NICK: "Trunk space." SCHANKE: "Trunk space?" NICK: "The 1962 Cadillac has more trunk space than any other car made in the last 30 years. SCHANKE: "Trunk space...I knew that." NATALIE: "Everything that can help you regain your mortality is wasted when you drink this stuff. It is the blood that keeps you from coming over." NICK: "I am what I am; and I don't think Betty Ford takes vampires." JANETTE: "Wasn't it Chicago before?" NICK: "It was time to move on." JANETTE: "Oh yes, the Dorian Gray syndrome." NICK: "Although if I knew they were going to install lights in Wrigley Field..." JANETTE: "I hate baseball. Slow games make eternity seem so much longer." JANETTE: "What is your name this time, hmm? Nicky something?" LACROIX:(on radio) "Three weeks in this town and I still haven't seen my old friend. This next song is dedicated to you Nicholas, my brother, my child...the Nightcrawler's waiting for you." Notes See Also * Category:Dark Knight Screenshots Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes